User blog:ChineseLegolas/Monthly Blog Post - February 2014
This blog post is important. If you won't read the whole thing, at least read the Intro and Conclusion. PLEASE READ AS MUCH OF THIS BLOG AS POSSIBLE. IT CONTAINS A LOT OF INFO OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN DURING THE SECOND PROJECT! "Murwargharghtbhtbhtbh." --Bub's attempt at the mating call of a Murloc, from Hearthstone. Introduction Before I say anything, I'd like to shamelessly advertise all of my articles and stories. I've put a lot of hard work these past few weeks into them, so go read them! The main Infernum template can be found on the bottom of this blog. I'm always wondering whether you guys like what I am doing with Infernum. :P Hey all, welcome to another massive Monthly Blog. February has been an alright month for me. I'd give it an 8.5/10. An Asian Fail, as I would call it. A life update: My dad's birthday was on Valentine's Day. Way to go, Pops. I got into a fight with mom (*sigh*, it's better now). I also got accepted into one of the 8 universities I applied to. Wooottt! My family’s car also got totalled. XD We’ll get a new one very soon! Sochi 2014! Go Canada! And Team US, you can go jump out a window! You guys suck at hockey! Annnnd, “something” else had a birthday. The wiki! I want to thank all of you in general, just for contributing to this community. It's been a pleasure being with you guys. More on the wiki. As I said above, I have put a TON of work expanding my Infernum Universe. I hope you are eagerly drooling for the unveiling of the Madness Series. If not, well, you better start drooling, cuz it's going to be... unique. Ah, the Infernum Universe: Home to a sentient prison-turned-deity. Where Heroes kill each other for false promises. Where Earth and Makuhero City are intertwined in ways unimaginable. Such is my brainchild on the CHFW. That being said, I am VERY excited to be completing Consorting With a Fiend. It was the very first Infernum story I ever started, and I purposely stopped myself from completing it, saving it for the Monthly Blogs! Now, the third and last part is done. Be warned, it's... a bit odd near the end. Once I complete Imprisonment With a Fiend, you guys will truly how mental "Mary" is. There are several other issues to be addressed. My March Weaponsmithing contest, the official Easter Fiction Contest, BTD's Rollback Status, the wrapping up of Project:Wiki Breakout, and the initiating of Project:"We're Taking Over!" I'll post more details on the second Project later. Just know, that will GREATLY involve individual contributions, even more so that the first Project. I've also noticed that CBW had a seperate forum now. I can very easily make a site, (http://twinkiecraftserver.wix.com/twinkiecraft) but I'm choosing not to. Too much upkeeping, and no point really. We'll have our own expansions elsewhere. Lastly, the sudden (for me) dissolution of WM was a bit of a shocker. Though, tbh, it wasn't a huge deal, it was more or less dead anyways. Luckily for us, CHFW has remained largely independent from the forums, so very little has affected us. Youtube and MOCPages will still forge ahead. Oh, and another thing. If you guys haven't seen it yet, the Main Page got remodelled. In celebration of the new system, I'm also setting up a contest. Not an wiki-wide one, just for my own Infernum Universe. If you want snippets of the contest, read the User contests section on the main page, or check out Alaric "Shadowstroke"'s History on his page. Anyways. I got hooked on Hearthstone. (Ohhhhhhh, crap. There go my school marks. XD) Anyone who plays, feel free to add me. I've a wicked Hunter deck, and working on a Warrior one. Spotlight Two spotlights. One goes to Ottax. Thanks for the review on Home Free. I live for the reviews! And, Ottax, you're a genius. (Let's keep this as an inside joke between you, Delta, and me. :P You better have the five ready soon! I’m looking forward to them.) Three goes to Zanywoop. Long have I admired your MOCs! I'll do a review of my favourite one right below. MOC Review Nathaniel Intercept's X-ceed Form Slick name, a nice MOC to go with it. I can see that this is an extremely flexible MOC, and everything about it just screams "speed". "Fast." That sort of thing. Though the weapons remain the same, they were always excellently built to begin with. I do so love the torso design. You incorporated the classic jointed waist, something I only use for females. But, you've still made Nathaniel look great with it. Colour scheme, great. The use of the Glatorian blade was smart as well. It's a perfect match, colour-wise. My only qualm is the lack of a Hero Core. Perhaps just stick it on the back, and invent some excuse? In addition, I think the arms are a bit too plain. But, in fairness, there is little you can do, if you want to keep in with the fast 'n' sleek theme. All in all, a solid creation. I'd give it a good 9/10. MOC Update Alas, I have nothing. I really, really, REALLY wanted to work on Carrera "Firefight", due to her sweet weapons. (Iron Maiden Set) I guess she'll have to wait... The Floorscrap Corner None this month. I promise to have one next month! The Short Story Here we go. One of Xaedan's and "Mary"'s many mysteries finally solved. (This might actually raise more questions, but, that's the whole point.) Enjoy, and review! Consorting With a Fiend, Part III I slump to the floor, and bury my face in my palms. I cry. What to do...? What to do...? I must have spent nearly an hour curled up, sitting down, arms wrapped about my knees, all drawn inwards. Like I wanted to shrink away and dissappear from this wretched world. But, that meant an hour of the pact was wasted. I consider several methods of waking Xaedan up, each more violent than the last. As I contemplated on just simply burning him awake, the Hero wakes with a start. Lucky for him. I was very nearly going to do it. "Wha-?" Xaedan shakes the bleariness from his eyes, and gropes about the floor for his thermal cells. I watch him squirm on the floor, patting everywhere in vain. I feel that primal rage again. Somehow, I fight it down. But I do not know if I can do it again. My anger is a bloodthirsty, maddened beast, raging at its confinement. For... decades, I think, it's been hammering away at its cell. It is only a matter of time before it breaks loose, and there will be nothing I can do to stop it. I don't think I would want to. "Over there," I mutter with a soft sniff, and I point to where I hurled the cells. I try my utmost to hide any trace of my crying, but it's hard beyond belief. I think I’ve hidden any signs well enough, however. Xaedan stumbles around a bit, and only finds a thermal cell by accidentally stepping on it. In an instant, he scoops it up, and presses it over his Hero Core. A flash of red, and all vestiges of his exhaustion vanish. “So, has it been three hours yet?” he asks in a voice that is much too cheery. I feel like hitting him. “No,” I grunt. I turn away from him. Though I cannot see him, I know he must be a bit confused. Foolish Heroes… “Huh. One minute you’re dying to talk to me, and the next, you treat me like I’m dirt. You make no sense, “Mary”, you know that?” “I do not care. Leave.” Already confused, even more bewilderment creeps into Xaedan’s voice. “What? But it hasn’t been three hours yet! I ‘’can’t’’ leave.” “Leave,” I repeat. My back is still turned resolutely towards him. A pause. Then, the Hero chuckles. He dares laugh at me? I turn to him with a sharp retort on my tongue, but Xaedan is already speaking. “The more I think about it, "Mary", the more we have in common. We're pretty similar, you know." He is trying to lure me in with conversation. Once again, fate tempts me sorely. A free man, seemingly oblivious to my situati- "I don't have all of my memories, either, "Mary". I know I have a memory bug implanted on me." I stare. "So?" My voice escalates into a yell. I finally succumb to my baser instincts. My claws extend, as if they had a mind of their own. Or, perhaps it was own mind telling burn and torch. "We will never be the same, Hero. Do not delude yourself." And with that, I engulf Xaedan in fire. An inferno springs out of nothing at my command, seeking to wither away Xaedan. The stupid Hero just absorbs the flames into his gauntlet. "What did I tell you, "Mary"? I also command the flames. Aren't we alike?" "No," I reply. "No?" I narrow my eyes. "You have answered some of my questions. I will now do the same." Xaedan has no response to that. I plow forwards, relentlessly. "I know that you've been dying to ask why I like Infernum so much. I would also guess you have been wondering why I am stuck here." Again, the Hero offers me only silence, neither pleading innocent or guilty to my accusations. "I know nothing more than this Prison around me. How can I not feel at home here?" "Then you should be fine with being stuck here," Xaedan points out. He is such a fool. I will ignore that comment, for the time being. "As for why I am bound to this spot..." Xaedan leans slightly forwards. The air between us grows electric with near-tangible tension as I strain to capture my memories. I take a sharp breath. "I remember. I am here because I loved someone." A pause. Xaedan then lets out a pent-up breath. "I don't understand." "Then allow me to clarify," I reply coldly. "You don't know what it feels like to love someone so much... that you would willing to kill for them." Xaedan stands there in a stunned silence. "The three hours are over," I say at last. "Leave. Never return here." More silence. "I understand," Xaedan says at long last. "If you understand my command, then get going!" "No, I understand." The way Xaedan says it makes me falter. What does he mean? Xaedan continues. "I know why you think we're so different." "I'm free. You're not," he finishes simply. "How did you fig-" He cuts me off. " I'm going to change all of that, "Mary". Tell me, how can I free you?" I am at an utter loss for words. I laugh. It begins as a forced giggle, but I am soon heaving, gasping for air while the chuckles still force themselves out. I clutch my stomach, and take a heavy seat, the gasps of laughter still squeezing out from behind my lips. "You? Free me?" I gasp. "You must be mental, Xaedan. You fool. Stay away from me!" I lash out with an arm, seeking to shut that stupid Hero up. That arm passes through the circle. From the very tip of my middle finger to my elbow, ethereal fire springs up from nothingness. It is almost as if my soul is burning. A scream is wrenched from me, and I hastily draw my arm back into its prison. Near instantly, the fire dies away, though the scorch marks still remain. Never have I been so stupid to extend an entire limb out of the circle. Perhaps I'm the fool, not Xaedan. He blinks. "Tell me how to free you." He offers no words of comfort, allowing me to suffer and cradle my arm all while I hiss and gasp in pain. I swiftly wipe away a tear that threatens to escape my eye with my uninjured arm. "Very well. In order to be freed, I must fall in love with someone." Xaedan's eyebrows shoot upwards. He loses his cool composure. Good. "Uh. That's it?" "Do you remember when I said that I loved someone so much, that I'd kill?" "Yeah..," the Hero replies with an awkward shuffling of his feet. "You see, the thing about us Fiends is this: We not only live to kill, but also kill to live." I elaborate. "In order for any Fiend to survive, we must extract part of the essence of someone. Someone particular. Certain Fiends thrive on jealous beings. Others, honesty. When we drain that essence, the trait, whether positive or negative, too, drains away." I take a breath. "I thrive on love. And... whenever I need to survive, I drain the essence of the person that loves me... and if I do that, I drain his love for me." Horrified comprehension dawns upon Xaedan's face, and he makes no attempt to hide his shock and revulsion. "Then... "Mary"... that means..." I nod wearily. "As soon as I am loved, I drain it to survive. And then, that love for me is lost. So, the cycle goes on. As soon as I absorb the love, whoever loved me will forget me and shun me like the Fiend I am. I will be imprisoned here. Forever. Ironic, isn't it?" Silence. "Well?" I burst out. "You've gotten your answer, right? Now get out of here!" Xaedan just smiles at me, almost knowingly. "I wouldn't forget you. That's a promise." I stare at him. "You... fell in love with me? In just three hours?" "I am moved with pity. Close enough, right?" "I need nobody's pity!" I snarl at him. But... freedom is beckoning. Will I be able to withstand the despair that might come if Xaedan doesn't keep his promise? "Well?" Xaedan prompts. "Do we have a deal?" More irony. Who would have thought that a Fiend was the one to agree to pact? "We have a deal, little Hero. You will keep your promise, and I will go free." Once again, the world grows gray. A muffled thump, and a ring of ash expands from where the of use stand, to match the one made hours ago. Xaedan flinches, again. It is only the slightest jerk of his head. "Ok, then "Mar-" I grip his face with my palm, cutting him off. Xaedan slumps immediately. Yes, I stuck my hand out of the circle to do so, and yes, fire not of my own soon burned brightly. But, I do not look away, nor do I shirk. Freedom was at hand. Literally. I scream, but still continue to transfer Xaedan's essence. Within seconds it is done. I snatch my hand back. It is painful beyond any comprehension, and I will myself to heal it. Slowly, slowly, the half-melted globs of metal reform into my arm. At last, when the haze of agony lifts, I see Xaedan walking away. No... He's forgotten me... "COME BACK!" I shriek. He does not. "COME BACK HERE!" I run after him. My foot passes the circle. So does my arm. Then, all of my body. I gasp, and I await divine fire to smite me from on high. Nothing. Xaedan turns. "I promised, didn't I?" I surge forwards, and envelop him in a hug. I have to bend down to do so, but I do not care. This tiny little Hero! He is my saviour! As soon as my arms wrap around him, however, I feel a cold, prickly sensation in my mind. Memories. So many memories, flowing back to me. My eyes bulge. I know Xaedan. I know him... and he knew me. Past screams down from memory lane echo through my head. A... white figure, wreathed in flames. My flames? And... Xaedan... dragged away. And me. Me... surrounded by... By... By dead, burning corpses. Comprehension dawns upon me, washing over me like a disease. I am only free because of his feelings for me... from three years ago. Not because of his pity he experiences now. Xaedan worms his way out of my vice-like embrace. "Xaedan. From this day onward, I swear to be your guardian, your protector. I will always be at your side. This is my token of gratitude." He seems taken aback. "Oh. Well... I guess it couldn-" "Wonderful! Then we have a deal!" The world goes gray, and a third ring of ash erupts. He does not flinch this time. ---- I remember all of our times together, three years ago. '' ''I tried so, so, so hard. So hard, just to get his attention. Now, I am permanently bound to him. I almost giggle at the thought. Xaedan, my love. You are mine... My love... you are mine. Forever. The story goes on, in Reconciliation with A Fiend. (Note: I will soon finish Imprisonment With a Fiend. This will all make sense very soon. I am actually NOT pleased with the ending, because I didn't finish Imprisonment first. So, I am forced to leave you guys clueless. So, please, bear with me. If you leave reviews, for now, concentrate on everything BUT the plot. I made a huge blunder in not doing Imprisnoment first.) The Recommendations Recommended song: Dang it, but I had so many good tunes this month! At last, I chanced upon this winner. I listened to this the entire time while I wrote the above story. It's fast, it's chaotic, and its a helluva song. Enjoy! (It's from the anime Highschool of the Dead. Bloody. Don't watch.) http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=TQn78NtqRwQ And this second one. It's special. I have a peculiar liking of hybrid orchestral music, so I chose this one to be used for the CHFW advertisement. You guys like it? Comments, please. Virtus - Mark Petrie Recommended foodstuff: Boursin Cheese. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... soooooooo darrrrrnnnnnnnn gooooooooooooodddddddd... The Outtro Ok, and that's that. A good hour of me sitting my butt down in front of the computer trying to entertain you guys! Btw, sorry about TwinkieCraft. I'm still behind the scenes working on it. Once the BattleNight plugin updates, though, it'll be on MUCH more often. Hoped you like the story, and get your Technic pieces ready, folks. You'll need them for the March Contest... (Gunhooks, grenade-launching mauls, bullet gauntlets, firelocks, oh my! Alaric would be pleased with so many weapons!) And, onnnnne last thing. Being the generous man I am, I'm offering to create a banner system for all you guys' Universes, similar to what I've done with my Infernum Universe. This offer is actually two-fold in reasoning. One, it's organized, and looks really nice, and its fun for me to do. Second, it'll be easy to advertise the fanfiction part of the wiki in the YouTube advertisement, by doing a collage of all the banners of our respective Universes. Just give me the word, and the colour of what you want your banner to be. Also, if you have a specific theme you want, like high-tech, tell me! What story should I release in the Monthly Blogs next? Reconciliation With a Fiend, Fallen Angel Trilogy, Part III (continuation of the current storyline) "Firefight", Iron Maiden Trilogy, Part I (You get to see Thorn Vulnetrix back in action!) I didn't have time for Caine's picture. Too busy with school. I may drop this part of the blog. Category:Blog posts